marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrone Johnson (Earth-12131)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | HistoryText = As runaway teenagers, Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson first met when Tyrone saved Tandy from a mugging. The two became fast friends, and when Tandy joined a new shelter on Ellis Island, Tyrone couldn't help but be suspicious and joined her. He was right as the shelter was a testing ground for a new drug the Maggia had developed. Most died in their experiments, but Tandy and Tyrone not only survived, they gained incredible powers that were both a blessing and a curse. Tyrone became a conduit for the Darkforce, able to teleport and summon the negative energies within the dark dimension while Tandy became a conduit of the Lifeforce, harnessing the positive energies she releases as dagger-like beams of light. However, Tyrone's powers cursed him with a need to consume the lifeforce of another, and Tandy needed to continually release her own energy or become sickly, eventually releasing her energy involuntarily in an explosive fashion. However, the two found that Tandy could give off her energy for Tyrone to feed his hunger in order to stave off the effects. The two were bound to each other. Together, they defeated the Maggia responsible and protect the streets of New York as Cloak and Dagger. | Personality = | Powers = Darkforce Conduit: Cloak's body is a portal to the "Darkforce Dimension," a world of strange ebony energy. Darkforce Channeling: Cloak can channel Darkforce to create a field of darkness in his general vicinity, usually using his cloak as a focal point to manipulate this darkness, though it can spread well beyond the confines of his cloak. People enveloped by Cloak's darkness feel numbing cold and crippling fear, sometimes seeing disturbing visions. Overlong exposure to the darkness can drive people insane. Unprotected victims trapped in Cloak's dark realm are gradually drained of their life force, and presumably die unless Cloak releases them. Dagger's light renders her largely immune to Cloak's darkness, and she can extend her light to protect others within Cloak's darkness if need be. Darkforce Teleportation: Cloak can teleport by entering the Darkforce dimension, moving a short distance within it and emerging back on Earth a great distance from his point of origin. A span of miles on Earth can be traversed in only a few steps via shortcuts through the Darkforce. Cloak can teleport other persons or objects along with himself in this fashion, too, a feat usually reserved for Dagger since most beings cannot safely traverse the Darkforce. Darkforce Intangibility: As Cloak, Tyrone is usually intangible, though he can solidify through an act of will, or by absorbing enough "light" to saturate his form temporarily. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}